M417
|restrictions = First Lieutenant IV |popularity = Low |features = Attached Itech Reflex Sight |ammo = 30/90 |Damage = 40 |Portability = 62 |Rate of Fire = 74 |Accuracy = 80 |Recoil = 64 | |firing = Automatic |mods = Suppressor Magazine }} The M417 (called HK417 in real life) was claimed to first be found on the 26th of November, 2009. However, some people report seeing it the day before. The weapon's existence was confirmed on Nov. 28 2009. The gun appears to be a variant of the M416, but with more recoil and stopping power. It also comes equipped with an ITech reflex sight. This weapon is currently available at 1st Lieutenant 4 for 1,100 GP a day. Overview The M417, along with the M6A2 series, has a different animation than the classic reloading animation. This is the proper and realistic reloading sequence; the character does not pull the charging handle on the gun when reloading a partially expended magazine. This is realistic because there is still a round in the chamber, thus the gun does not need to be recharged. The unrealistic part is the character will not pull the charging handle on a full reload, which would be realistic because the bolt would need to be pulled back and a new round chambered, for the bolt closes when there is nothing to shoot. These guns share a draw animation as well, such as if you enter the match or switch between items e.g. pistol, the player will pull the charging handle which is located at the end of the Picatinny (scope-mounting) rail. This is an identical draw animation to the M4/16 series of guns except for how the handle is pulled, as the animations became more complex with later releases. M417 Combat Main Article : M417 Combat The M417 Combat is the NX Standard variant of the M417. It has a slight damage boost from the normal M417, but besides that, all stats are the same.thumb|300px|right The M417 Combat is better at long range damage, because it has no damage dropoff. The M417 Combat has a noticeably longer barrel than the standard M417, and the original shape of the M417 seems to have changed quite a lot. Some players,including reviewers, claim that the M417 Combat has a different recoil pattern, which makes it a bit harder to tap fire and harder to take out enemies at a longer ranges. However, the recoil isn't ALL that different. M417 SB Main Article :M417 SB The '''M417 SB '''is the NX Rare variant of the M417, meaning it is only obtainable from the MYST-N case. It is a Assault Rifle/Sniper Rifle hybrid, has a sniper scope and acts like a semi-automatic Sniper Rifle. The SB is capable of both burst and full auto firing modes, making it very versatile and deadly at all ranges. The M417 SB is unique because it comes with a 35 round magazine, similar to the REC7. Trivia *Unlike the M416, which has a lower damage rating than its NX Standard variant despite having a shorter barrel, the M417 has less damage than the M417 Combat even though the M417 Combat has a longer barrel. It could be that Nexon wants to keep its habit of making NX guns slightly stronger than the GP guns itself. *Some users like the M417 better than the M417 Combat. They claim that the GP version has less spread/recoil and looks better. Others, however, like the NX version better than the GP version *In reality, this gun is called the Heckler and Koch 417 (HK417). As with the HK416, the "HK" was dropped in the in-game designation and an "M" was added in instead, most likely to avoid trademark fees. Once a gun is purchased by the U.S., the prefix on the gun's name is switched to "M". As the game takes place in the near future/alternate present moment, the United States MAY have purchased those weapons, even thought it's not proven in-game. *This gun is a battle rifle in real life and not an assault rifle due to its use of 7.62x51mm rounds. This gun has one of the most unrealistic stats in the game as it is supposed to be a heavy weapon with damage stronger than the AK-47 and have some high recoil. This gun also has 30 rounds per mag in game, which is unrealistic compared to the 20 round mag in real life. The M417 is also mainly used for sniping. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary